Tricks and Magic
by Miss Amby
Summary: Growing up he knew he was different. It wasn't until a hero came to town did he pull all his skills together.
1. Chapter 1: Put a Spell on You

_I don't own Lazy Town_

He didn't know what he was growing up.

Sure, he had some idea that he was different. His mother was ...well inhumanly beautiful compared to the other women in town, but she didn't care enough to raise him. His father was never home and when he was...well it was better to wish him gone again.

It had started as small things. Wanting to not be found when his father was home and suddenly being gone from his eyes. Trying to get away from the bullies at school and suddenly finding himself in an empty classroom when he had been outside.

As he got older he discovered he was good with machines; with little effort he could build almost anything he wanted. He could never figure out why his hands would be red after working with the metal but he figured it was due to something on them, not the iron pieces.

He knew his father hated him working on plays but he loved it. There was something thrilling about dressing as someone else, pretending to be someone he wasn't. He learned how to sew from a few girls working the costume department, in exchange for keeping their machines working. He was always the best actor, some saying it was like he became a different person, that they couldn't tell who he really was on the stage.

It never occurred to him that some of his talent was something else.

When Number Nine came into town he was almost done with high school. There was something unsettling about the man that came in and wanted everyone to be healthy and active. The hero seemed shocked when he met the lanky teen but smiled said he was there to help whenever he needed it. He scoffed at the man and turned away and didn't look back.

It wasn't til after college did he discover there was a name for what he was.

Fae.

Or half Fae at least. He knew it had to come from his mother, he wasn't for sure but it was a feeling. Odd things she had said while growing up and how she had disappeared and never returned, leaving him in an empty home when he was 16.

He returned to Lazy Town and found out that Number Nine was still there and that something had happened. The air was thick with magic. He could taste. Whatever the 'hero' had done, it wasn't the best for the town. He wanted nothing to do with it and so retreated underground, selling off his family home and buying a new plot of land on the edge of town. He created an underground lair using everything he knew and the place would be safe from whatever Nine was doing.

Robbie wasn't expecting to have to go against him. He just wanted peace and quiet and he couldn't do that if the kids were always playing. At first it was just to get the quiet but then he saw what the hero was doing.

It seemed like little things but he realized what it was. Everyone in town seemed to be under a spell, everyone except him. At certain times they seemed to be like zombies, following a command that was given out. He tried to interfere but it ended in disastrous results. He was finally able to make the hero leave, but not before cementing in the town's mind he was a villain.

He perfected his magic, or at least the best he could. It was easy to become invisible before their eyes and hide in plain sight. Going from one place to another was harder but for short distances he was fine. His glamour skills he was proud of. Sure, he didn't need to wear a costume but it made the magic last longer if there was a base in place. It made going into town to buy things easier. Everyone would say something and sneer if Robbie Rotten was in town. Nobody did if Robera or Bob or any other character he made went into town and bought a few groceries or machine parts.

Everything changed when Sportacus came into town. The moment he flipped into the square Robbie knew what he was and how it clashed with his own magic. But unlike Nine he didn't feel strong magic in the air around the flipping hero. No, he was trying to make the town a better place by just doing the right thing. The crystal was magic, with it's beeping and glowing colors how could it not be but everything else about the man screamed 'I'm hiding what I am".

He hated that the hero could see through most of his glamours, could destroy his hard work with ease but at the same time it was...nice to have some to go against, to test his skills and make him be better at it. Robbie would never admit he _liked_ having the elf around but as the days passed he got used to not being the only magic person in town, even if he was the only one actively using his powers.

Maybe someday he'd tell the other what he was. Maybe they could be friends. Or maybe that was just a foolish dream by a person who didn't truly want to be alone.

 _Author's Note: I have read so many fics on ao3 with Robbie doing magic that the idea just wouldn't leave my head. I had to play around with it. I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2: No Pain, No Gain

Chapter Two: No Pain, No Gain

 _I don't own Lazy Town. See Author's Note at the end._

The hero had yet to figure out what he was. On one hand the villain was glad he hadn't. The elf would want to try even harder to be friends with him. On the other hand it had been long enough that the damn elf should have figured it out. He was always looking through some of the smaller glamours he wore, crashing through the simple wards on his home with ease and always breaking his deals.

Robbie flopped into his chair and sighed before wiggling in the seat.

That was something else that was annoying him. Lately his back had been bothering him. Not a lot, almost like a mild sunburn. It didn't feel like a normal pain either. Over the years he had thrown his back out and pulled muscles when doing heavy machine work and it didn't feel anything like that. It was around the center of his upper back and so far wasn't a big deal.

But it was starting to hurt more than it had in the past week.

Grumbling he got out of the chair and unbuttoned his vest, throwing it over the back of his chair before tugging his shirt off and pitching it to the side. He clapped and the mirror lowered from the ceiling, stopping just short of hitting him. Turning his head he looked at his back.

"Well shit."

There were raised bumps on his back. Two of them, between his shoulder blades and spine. The skin on the bumps was red, just like a sunburn but there was no peeling skin or oozing liquid. It was hard when he twisted around and poked it with a finger. He had a guess to what it was and his stomach dropped at the thought of such a thing growing from his back.

"Why the hell is this happening now? Some sort of late puberty, or because Sportanoodle is here and there's more magic in the air?" Sitting back in his chair he thought about it before finally falling asleep.

Maybe ignoring it wasn't the best plan. As the weeks went by it started to hurt more and more. The bumps got bigger and bigger until they were over five inches long. He had started walking around shirtless in his lair and sleeping on his stomach to keep pressure off of them. He hardly left his home and even when he had to for food or parts it was a quick trip under a heavy glamour so he wasn't bothered.

He wasn't really shocked when Sportacus finally fell into his lair, just barely missing landing on him.

"Robbie! We haven't seen you in awhile and I was getting worried and what is wrong with your back?" The hero had flipped over the chair so he was standing in front of Robbie, a frown on his face.

"What's it look like Sportadork?" he sneered at the man, propping his chin up on his hand so he could better look at the elf's reaction.

"Honestly? It looks, well, it looks like you're growing wings. But that can't be right, you're human."

Robbie couldn't help but laugh at the elf. It was loud and harsh. The sound echoed in the cave-like home. It was the longest Sportacus had ever seen the man laugh at something. When the villain finally got ahold of himself he wiped moisture away from his eyes before looking the elf square in the face.

"Does it look like I'm human right now? Or how about all the times I'm only discovered when something falls off my disguise? What about the times the kids walk past me but I'm right there? How about when I'm in one spot and suddenly in another? Face it _Elf_ , you're not the only myth in town. You're just too bad at magic to figure out." Sportacus frowned as Robbie belittled him, the villain's eyes slowly turning a purple color as magic leaked into them. He could feel the pull of it in the air, something sickly sweet like the sugar Robbie loved to eat.

"Are you...part something?"

The villain propped himself up high enough to slow clap, "Give the hero a prize. Yes, I'm part something else. Care to guess what or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Fae. There weren't many fairies around my home but there were a few when I was growing up that got their wings." Sportacus was sitting on the floor now, eye level with the villain.

"Goodie. Any reason someone half-fae would be growing them now when they're so far into their life?" It was a retort dripping with sarcasm, he wasn't expecting the hero to smooth out the end of his mustache and think.

"The Fae are normally born with their wings. If they grow any later in life it's during puberty when they are about...somewhere between 30 and 40 years old. For Fae that's very young. Maybe because you're half Fae it still needed the same number of years but since you age like a human it's happening now." He paused for a moment and the stood up and loomed over the villain with a frown on his face. "I can take away the pain but it looks like they're about to come out. It might be better to go ahead and help them along."

Robbie sighed and buried his head in the top of his chair, waving a hand around. "Let me guess. It will involve cutting them out."

"There's not really another way. Do you want me to?" there was an unspoken ' _Do you trust me'_ in his words. If Robbie didn't want him there then Sportacus would leave, even if it wasn't the best for the other man.

"There's no other way, is there?" He sat up and walked over to the kitchen, ignoring the squawking noise of the hero as he retrieved a knife. He looked over the blade, touching it to his hand before handing it over to the hero. "Here, it's not iron. I'm getting a bowl and towel, I'm assuming there's going to be blood." The villain didn't wait on the hero to answer, instead strolling through his home and getting the things before handing them to Sportacus and laying back down in the chair.

"Well if you're doing it be quick."

"It will hurt, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Get to it Sportacus."

He must be nervous if he was using the hero's real name. "Ok. I'll cut them both and then clean them, alright?" Sportacus didn't wait for an answer, instead placing a hand beside the first bump and and placing the knife to the skin before pressing down and pulling it through the flesh.

Robbie let out a scream, muffled by the chair's fabric as Sportacus cleanly cut through the first bump and then the next, taking less than two minutes to finish the job.

"Ok, they're free. I'm going to clean around them first and then uncurl them. The worst is over." The water felt wonderful against Robbie's skin and he wondered if Sportacus was mixing healing magic in with the liquid. It didn't take away all of the pain but it lessened it.

What was odd was feeling the hero gently touch the new wings. They were sensitive and he shivered as Sportacus worked at unfurling them. He kept his face buried in the chair, not wanting to look and see the new appendages sprouting from his back.

"There. You shouldn't move for awhile, they need time to dry. They aren't big enough to fly with, but I don't know exactly how Fae fly to begin with. Maybe you can!"

"Yeah, because being high in the air is something I like. Leave me Sportakook, I want a nap." He could hear Sportacus moving around his home; the sound of water going down a drain and the knife being set on the counter.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Resting is probably best for you right now. I'll have the children play something quiet; pleasant dreams Robbie." There was the sound of the hero going up the tube and soon there was silence in the lair.

 _Author's Note: I wasn't expecting to add more to this. Then I read "My Other Half" by HappyKonny on AO3 and that went out the window. I love what they are writing and can't wait to see how it ends but I also really love a snarky Robbie and when I was reading their's a lot of Robbie's little monologues here just popped into my head. There will be another chapter at least to this._


	3. Chapter 3: Spread your Wings

Chapter III: Spread your Wings

I don't own Lazy Town

True to his words Sportacus did his best to keep the children quiet but still active. He didn't say anything about Robbie to them, even when Stephanie asked why he looked worried. A fake smile was enough to convince her for a bit, but she was smart and wouldn't fall for it again.

He made sure they were quiet, playing a game of hide and seek with them and purposely being a horrible seeker. It took a little effort and more magic than he was used to using but calling up a small rain was worth it. The plants needed the water anyway and the gentle drizzle was enough to help them and keep the kids inside for an afternoon.

The elf used that time to pull out his books; stored away in case anyone got into his ship. They were basic magic books. He knew Robbie would try and refuse his help but the man would need someone to help him through this. Sportacus had no doubt in his mind that Robbie would be fine once the sourness wore off but he would want to hide this part of himself from the world.

It was the one thing they could agree on; sometimes you needed to hide yourself to keep safe.

So the hero read while doing push-ups and worried about how Robbie would deal with his new appendages.

It was hard to keep himself from running straight to the villain's home the next morning but he knew Robbie wouldn't be awake yet. He waited until the evening; when the children had gone home and it was quiet.

Knocking on the top of the tube he waited for an answer. He had jumped down once uninvited; this time he would wait. When the top popped open he took that as a 'come in' and jumped down, falling through the tube and twisting into a somersault, jumping to his feet once inside the lair.

"You're late Sportaloon. I thought you would be coming sooner." If it wasn't for the glass of soda and a plate with crumbs on it he would have thought the man hadn't moved from the chair in a day. Robbie was still laying on his stomach, his wings displayed against his pale skin.

They had dried and the elf was able to get a better look at the limbs. They were common fairy wings, with a larger top and a smaller bottom, the whole set divided into four separate sections. At the base they were almost a wine-colored red and faded into a plum purple. The tips appeared to be a light blued, like the color of a perfect spring day. There were speckles of gold throughout, catching the light like a sprinkling of glitter.

"You're beautiful." The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself and the hero felt his face turn red. It matched Robbie's face as he whipped his head around and looked at the hero with a look of horror on his face. "I mean your wings are beautiful! I haven't seen those colors before. Granted all the Fae I know are from the Seelie Court. Maybe your family was Unseelie? That would explain why you use tricks and magic and the children say you're the 'villain'. The Unseelie Court is more known for messing with mortals in...less than pleasant ways."

The elf was rattling off facts and finally Robbie sat up and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Will you stop talking. I've spent all day reading everything I could. I had forgotten I had my mother's diaries. They explained...a few things at least. She was part of the Unseelie Court and liked how smart my father was. He tricked her though, trapped her here with the clause she could leave when I was an adult. She disappeared when I was 16. And that's the last thing I'm telling you about my past." He removed his hand and stepped away from Sportacus with a frown on his face.

"Sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to cross a line. How are you feeling?" The genuine concern in his eyes made the villain sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine. Back's a bit sour but it's been getting better as the day's gone by. I still need to fix all of my clothes and see what wearing a shirt will do to them. Anything else you need elf?" he crossed his arms and eyed him, waiting to see what he would say.

"You'll need to let them out when you're not on the surface. They won't like being cooped up for long periods of time. You can probably glamour them to make them fit. They'll also need fresh air and moonlight to stay healthy. If you're sure that you're Unseelie then they are more active at night; moonlight should be better for them than sunlight. Oh, if they get crinkled or damaged send me a letter; I'll come and help. It's harder to fix them on your own."

Sportacus was counting off on his fingers as he spoke, making sure he was getting all the points needed to the other man. When he got to the last part he noticed how Robbie's face lost color.

"Robbie, is everything ok?"

"I don't want you touching them. I've taken care of myself for years and I don't need anyone helping me now. Go ahead and leave, I have things I need to do. Besides, if I need to stay up later I need to take another nap." the villain waved his hand and Sportacus took it as his cue.

"I'll be back in a few days if I don't see you during the day. And Robbie, everyone needs help sometimes. I'm only a message away if you need something."

A few seconds later he was gone and Robbie fell backwards into his chair, exhausted from talking with the elf. Yes, part of what he said were lies but he did have things to do.

Like making shirts with open backs and figuring out a safe place to lie in the moonlight.

 _Author's Note: I love writing this so much. There will be at least two more chapters, I want to explore Robbie getting more comfortable with the wings and then trying to fly. Still not sure on the level of 'gay' in this, but that paragraph was so much fun to write._


	4. Chapter 4: Find the Limits

Chapter IV: Find the Limits

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

After he took another nap he got up and stretched, his back popping at every movement. With a frown he clapped his hands and made the periscope appear, stomping up to the device. Peering into it he saw it was night and no one was in sight.

"Perfect. No one's around." Robbie pushed the periscope away and clapped again, his mirror coming from the ceiling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the magic swirl around him before focusing on his wings.

" _Conceal_ " it was a command not in English and the magic whirled around the wings, covering them in a thin layer of glamour. When he opened his eyes they were gone but he could still feel them. "This will work. Now for a shirt…" Robbie grabbed the discarded shirt and waistcoat and placed them on the counter. The waistcoat he'd leave alone but the shirt he cut a large hole in the back. It was a quick job but he would fix it better later, when he dragged all his supplies out and fixed everything at once.

Placing them both on his snapped his fingers and appeared outside the hatch to his home. The woods outside of Lazy Town, they seemed the best for him to hide. The villain didn't want to take any chances, he wrapped himself in invisibility and walked to the clearing in the middle of the woods. Once there he shed the shirt and dropped the glamours.

It was like stepping into a hot bath after a long day. Sportacus was right, they needed the moonlight washing over them to keep them healthy. He must not have know it would give him a powerboost, make him feel whole in a way he hadn't felt before. It was a lasting calm and high at the same time and it spoke to something in him, a part of him that wanted to stay out in the moonlight forever and never leave.

But he didn't.

The human part of him, the part that kept him from staying in the moonlight and fresh air dragged him back home a few hours later for more sleep.

The next few days no one saw him. He was busy. There were multiple shirts that needed to be fixed, new limits to be found. Robbie was known for being lazy but sometimes, sometimes he would have spurts of business where he would work for days on end, not sleeping and pushing through whatever project he was working on.

In this case it was changing all of shirts, cutting the backs out and hemming them so the wings could be out without being hurt. He sorted through all his disguises, getting rid of ones he'd never be able to use again because of how tight they would press against his skin. With his wings they would probably damage them now.

New wards were placed around his home; those to warn him if the elf was coming and ones to keep the kids away. Robbie liked having the wings out at home. It was a pain to keep magic on them all the time and his home was his safe place, his lair, the dwelling where he could be himself.

Once the clothes were fixed it was time to test his new power boost. Invisibility lasted longer, his glamours were stronger and took less time for him to prepare. He was still 'allergic' to iron but it hadn't gotten worse. He hadn't tested flying and he wasn't thrilled to try that one out anytime soon.

When things were in place he finally collapsed in his chair and fell asleep, his body too tired to stay awake any longer.

He would have slept for days if it weren't for the brats screaming above him.

Five hours. He had managed to sleep for five hours before they had woken him up.

"I just want to sleep. How can I make them be lazy?" An idea formed in the villain's head, an evil smile forming on his face.

"Yes, this could work…"

 _Author's Note: Cliff hanger! I know I said two chapters last time but this is starting to become longer, more ideas keep popping up. There will be an attempt at flying, I promise you that._


	5. Chapter 5: Relax and Enjoy

Chapter V: Relax and Enjoy

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

 _(Alternate title is: Well, everything got gayer)_

After his foiled attempt to get the kids to be quiet the first day he fell into a new routine. In the daytime it was the same; hide in his home doing whatever it was he wanted to do and then if he needed a plan to make the kids quiet down he would.

It was his evenings that had changed the most. At first he would sneak out into the clearing and lay with his wings out only a few nights a week and for an hour at the most.

Then Sportacus joined him.

The first time the elf had shown up in the clearing he had about disappeared halfway up a tree before he started yelling at the blue kangaroo and asking what he was doing there. The hero had smiled and gave a small sigh, pulling his hat off and revealing his pointy ears to the half-fae, only saying that he wanted to relax before going to bed, or at least relax as much as he could.

Most nights Robbie ended up watching the elf dance in the clearing for a while before he would join Robbie and visit for a bit before going to bed. Sportacus must have mentioned he had a Fae friend to someone from his home because he started bringing otherworldly food with him; small sweet cakes, sweet like candy apples and rich wine, sometimes honey mead which they would share.

They became friends. It was an odd feeling for the villain, to have someone know most of the things he kept hidden from the town. The only things they didn't know about each other were their pasts but it seemed like a silent agreement between them that it was ok for the past to stay in the past. He wasn't used to someone caring about him, telling him that while it wasn't the best plan to trick the children his glamour was incredible or his invention was amazing. This was the status as summer fell into fall.

As the new season approached Robbie didn't know when he started falling for the elf. Maybe it was when Sportacus smiled and laughed at a joke he made, or when Robbie had spent the day playing pretend with the kids in disguise and Sportacus said he liked the smile he saw on his face. He was content though, not doing anything past that; a villain wasn't supposed to be with the hero, even if they were friends.

Its balanced changed again when fall became winter. He wasn't able to get outside; it was too cold. While he still needed the moonlight to keep his wings healthy he couldn't have that much exposed skin out, not when there was snow on the ground and no place to get warm. What he wasn't expecting was Sportacus's solution. He would let some of his magic flow into the wings; just enough to keep them healthy until spring.

It would mean that the elf would have to touch him though. And his wings, while better than what they were when they first appeared were still sensitive to touch. Robbie had finally caved in though when Sportacus seemed to pout, saying he only wanted to help his friend.

Fine.

So it became a nightly thing. Sportacus would leak magic into the wings, singing to himself in Elvish or Icelandic as Robbie kept his red face buried in the back of his chair. The villain lasted two weeks before Sportacus noticed how red he was getting and asked about it, before telling Robbie he had feelings for him.

Well, that was pleasant news.

Now evenings, at least until Sportacus had to go to bed, included cuddling in his chair and kisses. Sometimes it included 'helping' Sportacus work out by being the end goal for more kisses or a weight on his back while he did push-ups. Sometimes he would even stay over in the villain's lair. Robbie's little used bed got more use then; his chair just wasn't big enough for two adults to sleep in and not crush anything.

It was during this time he noticed his wings were getting larger. He was glad he had cut the openings too big in the beginning, now they were just the right size for the large appendages. When he had mentioned it to Sportacus the elf had gotten red in the face; saying that somehow it was probably his fault, either for helping in the winter or because, blech, "Love is a powerful thing."

Either way spring marked the season that Robbie would attempt to learn how to fly.

 _Author's Note: I did not expect them to get together. It just sort of...happened. I for sure wanted them to be friends but then the words just kept coming and this was the result. Robbie flying it next and I'm so excited!_


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Worry, I'll Catch You

Tricks and Magic VI: Don't Worry, I'll Catch You

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

When spring came Sportacus was happy to drag Robbie into the meadow, hand in hand with a smile plastered on his face.

Robbie was less happy.

Not because he was going somewhere with Sportacus, but because of what they were getting ready to do.

They were going to play as many cards at they could tonight. It was a full moon with a clear sky, the perfect night to try and fly. Or at least conquer a fear of heights.

"It will be fine Robbie. They've gotten bigger and I really think they can support your weight."

"Somehow that doesn't fill me with confidence. I also don't like heights." the villain was grumbling as Sportacus pulled him into the meadow.

"But that's what wings are for! Besides, if you fall I'll catch you." He leaned over and gave him a kiss, "I promise."

The half-fae glared at him but shed his vest, dropping the glamour and giving his wings a gentle shake. "You better keep that promise, I'm very content staying on the ground." He wouldn't say that he felt a need to try, the fae part of him feeling the need to be in the sky. "So, how do I do this?"

Sportacus didn't answer, instead biting his lip and bouncing in place. Robbie crossed his arms and face palmed before speaking. "You have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Great. I thought you had some idea. This isn't like the magic I already know. I can't just snap my fingers or spin around to get it to work!" He could feel himself getting more and more worked up. "This was a stupid idea, even if I have these things I shouldn't be able to get off the ground!"

"Robbie! Look down!" He snapped his head up from his hand and saw Sportacus a few feet below him.

He was up in the air. He screamed and suddenly fell and just like promised the hero caught him.

"Are you ok?" Sportacus sat him down on the ground and looked him over while Robbie breathed in ragged breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just give me a minute." He sunk to the ground, hand on his chest while Sportacus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he stood up.

"Ok. I'm going to try again. Ready to catch me?"

"Always."

This time he kept his eyes opened as he tried to fly. Slowly his wings picked him up and he teetered a bit in the air before steadying himself out. He wasn't far off the ground but he was slowly getting higher and higher. When he was about six feet in the air he started moving around. Sportacus was still watching, ready to move to him if he started to fall.

It was...relaxing. It was the opposite of when he was normally high up. Maybe it wasn't as scary because he was in control of his movements instead of having gravity as the only force working on him. He lazily flew around the clearing before landing in front of Sportacus.

"So maybe heights aren't as bad as I thought. At least if I'm in control." He dusted off dirt from his shirt before Sportacus pulled him down for a kiss.

"Does this mean you'll spend more nights at my place?" Robbie gave a barky laugh as the kiss ended.

"When Hell freezes over Sportadork. You're airship is too high up." It was the hero's turn to laugh as they started to leave the meadow hand in hand.

 _Author's Note: Flying! I was so excited to write this chapter, it's all I've really wanted from this story. One more chapter after this, I want to something with the kids figuring out that Robbie and Sportacus aren't all that they seem._


	7. Chapter 7: What are you Hiding?

Chapter VII: What are You Hiding?

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

"Come on, you always get after me for not 'being myself' or mushy stuff like that. You know my glamours are sound, I can pull this off." Robbie was scowling at his boyfriend, his wings flicking around in annoyance. Sportacus was sitting in the orange chair, a bashful look on his face.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just a big step is all. I'm so used to wearing my hat…" there was an unspoken "I'm scared" behind his words, a fear that all of the folk felt for being discovered.

"Tell you what. If it doesn't work then I'll eat something you make. No questions asked." He was smug, the villain knew there was no way he could lose this deal. If anything Sportacus might pity him and make a desert; he didn't say it had to be healthy.

The hero thought about it before pulling his hat off and running a hand through his hair. "If it doesn't hold because of your skills. Accidents happen." he held his hand out and Robbie shook it before pulling him up and sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Now hold still for this. I have to weave it around your magic as well. Can't have you trying to push it off." Robbie laced his fingers together and popped them before placing them gently around Sportacus's ears.

The elf could feel the magic swirling, a familiar purple color seeming to dance around his head. He closed his eyes as Robbie worked before he felt just a gentle warmth around his ears, like wearing a winter hat into a too-hot house.

"There. That will hold for the rest of the day. Now go play with the brats, you sitting still is starting to drive me nuts." The half-fae walked away while waving his hand. "If you get too loud I'll show up but I have a project I need to work on."

The hero took that as his cue to leave. He took his goggles off his hat and placed them on his head; they were practical darn it, he still needed them, and took off into the town.

A run and a few flips later he was at the basketball court with the kids. They had already started a game; Trixie and Stephanie on one team with Ziggy and Stingy on the other. Pixel was keeping score, commentating as they played two-on-two.

"Sportacus! You're here!" Stephanie noticed him first and Pixel called a time-out as they all rushed over to their hero.

They were all excited to see him without a hat on, his dirty blonde hair getting stared at by the children before they asked him to play with them. He couldn't help but smile; children were amazing.

They played for a while before Sportacus felt a familiar magic in the air. He looked around and saw a person dressed as an explorer walk toward them, a magnifying glass out and looking around. Even though there was a fake handlebar mustache on his face Sportacus could tell it was Robbie.

"Hey mister, what'ya looking for?" Trixie stopped playing and looked at the man as he walked over to them.

"Ah, little girl. My name is Professor R. Rottenel and I seemed to have lost something. I've spent all of the night looking for it and I still can't find it."

By now all the children were around him, hanging onto his every word.

"That's horrible. Is there anything we can do to help?" Stephanie asked, a plan already forming in her head.

"If you could look while I take a quick nap that would mean the world to me little girl. It's a shiny red stone, you can't miss it if you can see it. I'm afraid it got mixed up inside something and that's why I can't find it." The children spoke quickly and all at once, saying they would be able to find it and they were more than happy to help. They set off in groups and ran off, the noise less than what it was when playing basketball. When the kids were out of sight Sportacus walked over to him, arms crossed.

"R. Rottenel? Little close there don't you think?" the professor snorts and waved a hand at him.

"All of them are a little close. This one's not bad. I wouldn't be up here if _someone_ had kept them a bit more quiet so I could finish my project. I don't like working with chemicals when I could be startled. Anyway there really is a rock for them to find, so it's not a snipe hunt.". Robbie sat down on the bench and pulled his favorite orange pillow out of his explorer's pack. Curling up on the bench he laid down on his stomach and Sportacus could feel the shift in magic, that Robbie's wings were out but hidden from the naked eye. "Now go away, I want to sleep."

The hero rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he flipped away to the children. It would be easy to find the object if he followed Robbie's magic signature on it but where was the fun in that? A game of hide-and-seek would be a nice change of pace.

They searched for a while and met back up in the townsquare in the late afternoon, all of the children with some rock in hand. While all the rocks were reddish in color only one of them seemed like a fake ruby, the stone that the 'professor' said was his.

"Hey Sportacus, look at this...one…" Ziggy's voice started off strong but then faded out. The hero hadn't seen what the boy had done but crouched down to his level.

"What's wrong Ziggy? Is everything ok?" He wasn't expecting to Ziggy to lift up a rock with a perfect circle in it and look through it, lifting his hand up and touching his ear.

His pointed ear.

The glamour was shattered the moment the child touched it and Sportacus could feel the panic rising in his chest. He froze and the children took the chance to gather around him. Trixie was first to reach out and pull on it, making him shout and curse something in a language they didn't understand before standing up.

Robbie was woken up by the shouting and didn't know what was going on as he walked over, getting ready to drag up the persona of the professor. He wasn't expecting to see Ziggy looking through a rock and shouting 'Robbie Rotten' at him.

That was enough to break the weak illusion he had in place and the children gasped as his wings were suddenly just there. They flicked around him, as if trying to cover and protect him from the sudden shouting and yelling of the kids.

"What are you guys?"

"They're so pretty!"

"Ziggy hand me that rock, I need it to be mine!"

"Sportacus, Robbie are you ok?"

The last voice was Stephanie's and it was enough to break Sportacus out of his shock and alarm. He took a deep breath before leaning back down to her level and giving her a small smile.

"We'll be ok Stephanie. We just...didn't think this would happen is all. At least like this."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it wasn't you brats business!" Robbie was back in his normal clothes, the children all missing how he had changed. He was looming over the group with his hands on his hips and magic seeming to spark around him. His wings seemed larger than life as they shadowed part of the group. "You're _already_ acting the way we thought you would, like how any _human_ would!" He snapped his fingers and was suddenly gone, leaving the elf with his children.

"Sportacus. Is he gonna be ok?" Pixel's voice was soft and the hero patted his shoulder.

"He'll be ok. This isn't...we hide because we don't know how people will react. I knew...for the most part I would be fine. Robbie is different. Just, promise the next time Robbie comes up to be nice to him. He's scared and he'll be ok but he needs to know you won't hurt him."

The group looked at him with confusion before Stephanie nodded for the kids. "We promise Sportacus. Will...will you tell him we do like him and we'll miss him if he hides forever?"

"I can do that. Stay out of trouble and have fun!" He took a running start and backflipped away, heading toward the lair behind the billboard.

He didn't bother knocking, instead just letting himself in.

Robbie was pacing around his lair, his wings picking him up off the ground every few steps. The half-fae whipped around at the elf and pointed a finger at him.

"You! Why did you let them find a seeing stone! Hell, what was that even doing in this town!"

"Robbie, ástin mín, you need to calm down. The kids aren't scared of us, in fact they're worried about you. They wanted to let you know that they like you and will miss you forever if you hide down here."

"Sure, worried and missing the villain. They don't want a wish or anything? Pull at your ears again or pluck my wings off?" Sportacus sighed and walked toward Robbie, wrapping him in a hug and rubbing his hand across the space between his wings. The taller man for froze for a second before returning the hug and burying his face in his hair. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"And nothing will. Come, let's stay down here. I left my knitting and we can curl up together in your chair and watch something. We can face them all tomorrow when we have a plan figured out."

"Fine. But I'm having cake and I might fall asleep against you. I've used too much magic today." Sportacus laughed into his chest before leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"That's fine." Soon the two of them were curled together, hidden from the humans above.

 _Author's Note: Every time I say 'only one more chapter'. There really will be only one more after this one. It needed to be split into two. Poor Robbie he's not good with secrets being revealed while Sporty just rolls with it._


	8. Chapter 8: No Glamours Here

Chapter VIII: No Glamours Here

 _I don't own Lazy Town_

It had been a quiet evening. No trouble fell to the town. The kids had taken the hero's words to heart and stayed out of danger.

That was fine with Robbie. Having a lazy evening with his boyfriend was one of his favorite things. Granted Sportacus got up every once in awhile and did some sort of ugh, _physical activity,_ but overall it was a calm and relaxing time. They curled up together in bed later that night, Sportacus whispering that everything would be ok in the morning.

Robbie didn't feel like everything was going to be ok when he woke up. He was grumpy and cranky and unhappy that he was being forced to see the kids.

At least Sportacus had convinced Stephanie to let them meet in the Mayor's house so they weren't out in the open. The hero was fiddling with his hat as he watched Robbie put on his make-up.

"You're nervous."

"No joke Sportadork. Your ears are easy to hide and the brats, hell the town already love you. I'm the villain. No one except for you cares for me. I'm the person everyone can live without."

"You know that's not true. The kids adore you. They love playing playing with the town 'villain'. Now come on, you look perfect and if we don't show up the kids will worry." He leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek as the villain sighed and laced his hand in his.

"Fine. But if I'm right I'm running away from this town."

Sportacus chuckled and with fingers laced he led the villain from his lair and to the Mayor's house. The hero knocked and Stephanie opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, come on in! We're all in the living room and Uncle is already at work." She led them inside and Robbie was surprised to see them all sitting quietly in the room waiting for them. "We decided to all think of some questions before that way we aren't all asking at once. I know you're used to it Sportacus but we don't want Robbie feeling uncomfortable."

Robbie felt touched at her words, although he wouldn't say that outloud. Instead he sat down on the couch and waited to see what would happen.

"I"m going first. My question is the best one." Stingy stood up and his friends just shook their heads. "What are both of you?"

Sportacus pulled his hat off and pushed his hair out of the way so they could fully see his pointed ears. "I'm a huldufólk. My family all live in Iceland. We're more commonly known as elves." He gave a smile and the kids nodded before they looked at Robbie. He didn't do anything at first but finally huffed and pulled his vest off, letting his glamour drop and his wings spread out. The kids all awed at them and it made Robbie blush. He wasn't expecting them to like them.

He expected to be ran out of town.

"I'm...half-Fae. Father was human, mother was Fae. And that's all you're getting out of me on my past." He pointed a finger and glared at the children and they understood he was serious.

"My turn!" Ziggy bounced up from his seat with a smile. "Ok what's your magic Sportacus? Is everything thing you do magic?"

"No, not everything. I hardly use magic. My crystal is the only thing that I use. Everything I do I worked hard for. Magic doesn't mean hard work disappears." the boy nodded at turned to Trixie who stood up next.

"Ok so what about you Robbie? How much magic do you use?" He snorted and didn't bother to explain as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He couldn't help but laugh at their confusion as they looked around for him before he walked back into the room.

"So you can disappear? Neat! What else?" He smirked and flickered from their view before reappearing a few seconds later. "I'm not showing you the glamours. You've already seen that at work." He didn't bother to tell them he could fly, could make them think he was someone else, didn't tell him what his weakness was.

"Fine. Pixel it's your turn." Trixie sat down and waved a hand at the techy boy as he nodded and looked at the pair.

"How do your machines work?" Robbie was startled by his questioned, it wasn't one he expected at all.

"Mountains of coffee with sugar and a whole lot of elbow grease." When the children didn't ask anything else, instead looking at him with confusion he sighed, "Look, I didn't know what I was til I was out of college. By then I knew I was good at making machines. Just like Sportacus said, just because we have magic doesn't mean it's all we use. I'm good at making machines and costumes, that's how I make money. I don't just spend all my time figuring out how to make you all quiet and lazy."

When Robbie didn't add any more Stephanie looked at them, the last child to ask them a question. "When did you two start dating?"

That was the last question either of them expected. Robbie's eyes went wide and his wings spasmed while Sportacus's face turned beet red.

"What...what makes you say that Stephanie?"

"I saw you sneaking away from his lair the other morning. You've also been holding hands here the whole time." Sportacus looked down and sure enough she was right, his hand was laced with Robbie's. The villain pulled his hands away and buried his face in them, mumbling about bratty kids not minding their own business.

"Yes, we've been dating for a few months now and I think that's all I should share. Now, why don't we go outside and play; I think Robbie would like to go home."

The children protested to their hero's words but they finally gave in, grabbing a soccer ball and making him promise to join them soon. Once gone Robbie let out a heavy sigh before standing up.

"I hate kids. Have I mentioned that lately?"

"No, but you really don't hate them. They care about you and you them. Go home, I'll see you later tonight, ok? I know you didn't sleep well. We'll play soccer on the far side of town."

Robbie sighed again as Sportacus pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran out the door, adding in flips as he go out in the open.

Maybe Sportacus was right. The kids didn't seem freaked out and they asked questions that didn't apply to the things sticking out of his back. The villain snorted as he focused and let his glamour fall back into place before walking home. Stephanie was right, he was a softy, but he wasn't about to let them know that. It was nice to be accepted by the people he cared most about.

He sure as hell wasn't going to be telling the kids that anytime soon though.

 _Author's Note: The end! Even though I've been writing for years this is the first thing over 2-3 chapters that I have completely finished. Thanks for all the positive review and everything, they made my day! I don't know if I'll write more with Fae Robbie with wings, but I do love the banter between Sportacus and Robbie in this story._


End file.
